Conventionally, measuring of foodstuffs such as liquids or dry ingredients for use in cooking requires the use of a measuring device (e.g. a measuring cup, measuring spoon, or the like) to manually measure a desired amount of a foodstuff. A measuring cup typically includes lines at different levels corresponding to different amounts, while measuring spoons are generally provided in different sizes to accommodate different amounts. When following a recipe during cooking, different foodstuffs are generally measured in various measuring devices and then placed into a secondary container for mixing, cooking, or the like, which creates additional mess, items to clean, etc. In addition, manual measurement can be inaccurate, particularly when a cook is busy trying to manage multiple tasks at once. In certain instances, it may be desirable to minimize the number of items utilized for measurement of foodstuffs, which in turn also minimizes the number of items that require cleaning. A need therefore exists in the art for simplifying the measurement process during cooking, as well as reducing the burden on users (e.g., cooks or chefs).